


Визитка WTF Good Omens 2021

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Visit card, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: в работе задействован скин со спойлером
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF Good Omens 2021

**Author's Note:**

> в работе задействован скин со спойлером

Наш [канон](https://www.amazon.com/Illustrated-Good-Omens-Terry-Pratchett/dp/1473227836/) [многолик](https://www.amazon.com/Inside-Look-Good-Omens/dp/B07FMHTRFF) и [разнообразен](https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b04knt4h), хотя и рассказывает одну простую историю. Наши персонажи отлично себя чувствовали как в версии 1990-х, так и в версии 2010-х, хотя возраст некоторых из них не поддаётся исчислению. Наши создатели [добрые тролли](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1156341332417372160), наши актёры [мягкие булочки](https://twitter.com/amourethere/status/1138797870000300037?lang=ru), хотя и [обратное](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/164222681376/good-omens-a-gentle-reminder) [тоже верно](https://i.redd.it/nz4dgcocien31.jpg).

Наш канон затрагивает очень много тем: предназначение, экология, бюрократия, война добра со злом... А какая же война без военных песен!

Песня для исполнения сводным хором младших капралов армии поклонников «Благих знамений»
    Как-то летом на рассвете  
Змей прокрался в райский сад,  
Там он Ангела заметил,  
Сладкого, как виноград.  
Он бледнеет, он краснеет,  
Захотелось вдруг сказать:  
«Как бы нам теснее  
Дружбу нашу завязать?»  
  
Припев (2 раза):  
Раскудрявый демон рыжий и худой,  
Он влюблённый и смущённый пред тобой,  
Демон рыжий, да он бесстыжий,  
Да раскудрявый такой!  
  
Отвечал на это Ангел,  
Виновато пряча взгляд:  
«Вьются флаги, строят фланги,  
Призван я в военкомат.  
Утром ранним все в тартане  
Мы покинем отчий дом,  
Ведь в Великом Плане  
Ждёт нас всех Армагеддон».  
  
Припев (2 раза):  
«Некудрявый демон, сердцу дорогой,  
Здесь в беседке мы расстанемся с тобой!»  
Демон рыжий, он так обижен,  
Да он стоит сам не свой!  
  
Разошлись пути-дороги,  
Жизнь-злодейка развела.  
Но несутся в книжный ноги,  
Только тот сгорел дотла.  
Позже в баре, как в кошмаре,  
Он напился сгоряча... (драматичная пауза)  
Вдруг в хмельном угаре  
Друга Демон повстречал.  
  
Припев:  
«Раскудрявый Ангел, сердцу дорогой!»  
«Здравствуй, Демон, мой хороший, мой родной!»  
Демон рыжий, скорей беги же,  
А он пойдёт за тобой!  
  
Раз — и Скверна, два — Война побеждена;  
Три — и Голод, Смерть — четыре; Сатана,  
Будешь пятым, опять проклятым.  
Земля теперь спасена!

Но в первую очередь наш канон, конечно, о любви. Любви к ближнему, к своему дому, к своим творениям. Оставайтесь с нами — и мы поделимся с вами частичкой этой любви 😇♥😈

**Наши прошлые пришествия:**  
[ЗФБ 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661705)  
[ФБ 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020/works)

**Полезные места:**  
[Нил Гейман на Тамблере](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/)  
[Нил Гейман в Твиттере](https://twitter.com/neilhimself)  
[Дуглас Маккиннон в Твиттере](https://twitter.com/drmuig)  
[Майкл Шин в Твиттере](https://twitter.com/michaelsheen)  
[Наша анонимка](https://pravdoruboklon.diary.ru/?tag=5648936)  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась визитка, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1U_K2YN8vNqt01gBL1GJQS-RDIQQaF6WwOMHpEVC87nA/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
